Still only a baby
by Ms. Underhill
Summary: Pippin's still a baby in Merry's eyes, and when his baby gets hurt, Merry's right there to comfort him.


**Title: Still only a baby.**

**Summary: Pippin's grown up. He's not a baby anymore. However, when somebody hurts him, Merry makes sure hes there to comfort and cuddle his baby. Pippin's grown up. But he still needs looking after.**

**Pairing: Merry and Pippin. COULD be Frodo and Sam if YOU want. I didn't write it that way, though.**

**Disclaimer: Everything is Tolkien's!**

**~Still Only a baby~**

"Merry! Mr Merry!" Samwise Gamgee desperately called; pushing and shoving his way through the crowds of startled hobbits.

Meriadoc Brandybuck manoeuvred his way through a group of giggling girls to try and meet Sam. "Sam?" He called, a bewildered yet slightly frightened look on his face. "Sam!" He called yet again, grasping the rather flustered gardener by the shoulder.

Sam turned around quickly and sighed with relief as he saw Merry. "Oh, thank goodness!" He calmed slightly; his speech cut short by his ragged breathing. "Merry, you have to come quick!" He began.

"Why?" Merry asked, fear and confusion clouded his face. "What's happened?! Tell me!"

"It's your Pippin" Sam answered with dismay, his breathing still heavy.

Merry felt his heart ache and his face went pale. "Sam." He said firmly. "What's happened to him." He asked with a stern look. "If anybody has hurt him... " Merry's fist clenched at the thought.

"Aye!" Sam said with a small nod. "He's hurt, he is, Mr Merry! Bruised and battered terribly! It was all-"

Sam's explanation was interrupted as Merry gripped him tightly by the arms. "Dammit, Sam, where is he?!" Merry demanded, tears welling in his eyes. "Where's my sweetheart?" He whispered.

"Bag End." Sam answered in an instant, seconds before Merry shoved his way through the crowds and bolted up the hill.

In Bag End, Frodo gently dabbed at Pippin's wounds. "Hold still..." He instructed, holding Pippin gently by the arm.

Pippin snatched his arm away as Frodo applied slight pressure to his bruised arm. "It hurts too much!" He winced. "It really hurts."

"Pippin..." Frodo's voice dripped with annoyance. "I **need** to stop the swelling, Pippin." He said sternly, causing Pippin to frown.

"But it hurts!" He argued back. "I want Merry ..." Pippin grumbled even though he knew that Frodo would become even more annoyed from the comment.

"Honestly, Pippin!" Frodo exclaimed with irritation. "You sound like a child!" He scolded, storming into the kitchen and rising the cloth again. "I've sent for Merry, he'll be here soon, but we need to calm that bruise, Pippin!"

Pippin collapsed on the settee with a huff. "Where is he!" He heard himself shout out.

Frodo sighed with annoyance and clutched the rim of the basin tightly. "I've told you, Pippin..." He hissed before looking out of the small, rounded window and staring in slight shock. "He's coming up the hill now!" He finished with a thankful smile.

Pippin sat up and looked Frodo with a confused expression before answering. "You didn't." He said bluntly.

"Well, he is!" Frodo said with a sigh on relief. "He can sort you out now!" He strode eagerly to the door and opened it; welcoming Merry and a very worn out Sam inside.

"Pippin, darling!" Merry gasped and ran to Pippin's side, cupping his face and gently showering kisses on his cheeks, chin and forehead. "What happened to you, sweetheart?" He asked softly, looking at the the garish purple splodges that wrapped around his shoulder, arm and neck.

Pippin smiled softly. "It doesn't matter, Merry." He said with shake of his head, causing Frodo to snort with laughter. Merry frowned.

"What?" He asked.

Frodo shook his head. "No, nothing." He answered quickly. "It's just it amuses me how well-behaved you suddenly are when Merry arrives, Pippin." He rolled his eyes.

Pippin poked his bottom lip out before turning to Merry and pressing a gentle kiss on Merry's mouth, which Merry instantly deepened by sliding his hand to the back of Pippin's neck carefully.

"Well, I think you two have this under control." Sam coughed awkwardly, nodding at Frodo before stepping outside to resume his work. "Get better soon, Mr Pippin." He wished, although Pippin was far too busy kissing to answer.

"Thank you, Sam." Frodo said on their behalf before shutting the door behind the gardener and turning to the kissing cousins on his settee. "If you two are quite finished," He began rather loudly, causing the two to pull away and listen to Frodo. "That bruise needs some cold water on it." He stated once he had their attention.

"I'll do it." Merry immediately offered, entangling Pippin's arms from his waist and stepping over to the basin to get the cloth.

"Good." Frodo said with a nod. "I'm sick of him." He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the cupboards.

"Aww." Merry chuckled slightly as he rinsed the cloth with warm water. "He's adorable." He smiled fondly over his shoulder.

Frodo scoffed. "Half the time, perhaps."

"Leave my little Pip alone." Merry chided with a grin as Frodo left the living room and headed towards his study. Merry chuckled before going to Pippin's side to tend to his bruise. "Now, darling," Merry said softly as he knelt by Pippin's side. "Be still ... Alright?" He told the younger hobbit as he lightly dabbed at the bruises.

"It hurts, Merry ..." Pippin whimpered, tensing his arm.

Merry bit his lip. "Sweetie, I know." He soothed, looking at Pippin with a fearful and worried expression. "What did you do?

"

"I didn't do anything ..." Pippin whispered.

"Who did this?" Merry asked firmly. "Who's hurt you?" Anger boiled inside Merry. He clenched his teeth and gripped the cushions on the settee tightly.

"Merry ... You're angry ..." Pippin swallowed cautiously.

"Of course I am!" Merry snapped, causing Pippin to jump slightly with fear. "Oh, Pippin! I'm sorry" He apologised quickly, "C'mere." He murmured, scooping Pippin up as if he was a child and sitting down, placing Pippin down in his lap and resting his chin on Pippin's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said again into the crook of Pippin's neck. "I'm just so angry somebody hurt you ..." He admitted, tears springing to his eyes. "Who hurt you? Please, baby, tell me who did this to you."

Pippin felt his heart melt at Merry's pleas and he answered his lover truthfully. "It was a gang," He began as Merry wrapped his arms around his waist. "Led by one of our friends ..." He felt the grip around his stomach tighten.

"Who?" Merry asked, his voice rough.

"Fatty."

"Fatty?!" Merry repeated, not quite believing his ears. "I'll kill him." He snarled, pulling Pippin even closer and massaging his side lovingly. "Why did he do that?"

"Because his father told him too ..." Pippin whispered, roughly nudging the tears off his cheeks with his arm. "He and his Da saw us neckin' behind the Green Dragon on Yule-Night."

Merry nodded, his face twisted in disgust. "So, he thought he'd teach you a lesson, did he?"

Pippin shook his head before whispering an almost silent no.

"What?" Merry's brows narrowed. "Then why?" He asked, bringing hand up to stroke his bruise ever-so-gently.

"His daughter, Fatty's sister," Pippin started, sniffing slightly and leaning into Merry's touch.

"Estella?"

"Yes." Pippin nodded, taking a deep breath. "She quite fancies you, and the families got you set for being her husband in a few years time." He swallowed a sob and let tears roll down his cheeks.

"Well, she's vile." Merry grumbled, kissing the bruise lightly. "You're far my beautiful, baby." He whispered, kissing at a small bruise hidden behind Pippin's neck under his silky curls. "My beautiful," another kiss on the neck, "sweet, innocent, gorgeous," a kiss on his battered shoulder, "little baby." He finished with a soft smile, snaking his other arm around Pippin's waist, cuddling him.

Pippin blushed and leaned back into the embrace. "Oh, Merry ..." He breathed. "You're the sweetest ... But I'm not a baby."

Merry chuckled and nodded. "Yes, yes you are." He insisted, rocking him gently. "Look at you sat on my lap, cuddling close like a little baby..." He cooed, kissing Pippin's cheek.

"I must say, I am liking the attention ..." Pippin admitted, sighing slightly.

"You deserve it, darling." Merry whispered, stroking his bruised shoulder and arm lightly. "I'll kill that bastard for what he did to you, baby ..."

Pippin shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Merry." He said. "Let's just forget about it? Alright?"

Merry reluctantly nodded, shifting Pippin sidewards slightly so he could pick him up.

"Alright." He agreed, lifting Pippin up into his arms, causing him to squeal slightly. "Let's forget about it and go to bed."

Pippin looked at the Brandybuck, confused. "Bed?" He repeated, instantly wrapping his arms around Merry's neck.

"Yes, bed, baby. Merry confirmed, looking down longingly at the young hobbit in his arm before carrying him down their room.


End file.
